Osiemnastka u Kise
by Kirichin
Summary: Kise kończy osiemnaście lat, wyprawia wielkie przyjęcie, na którym Pokolenie Cudów przestaje... się kontrolować. [AoKaga, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, KiyoRiko, MomoRiko]


**AKT I**

**PRZED TOASTEM**

Scena I

_Dość spora sala. Jeden, długi stół przecina pomieszczenie, dzieląc je na parkiet i bar. Goście, po wręczeniu prezentów solenizantowi, wybierają miejsca. _

**Momoi **

Dai-chan jeszcze nie przyszedł?

**Kise **

Nigdzie go nie widziałem.

**Murasakibara**

Może lepiej zajmijmy miejsce dla Mine-chana?

**Momoi **

Jak się ktoś spóźnia, to niech potem siada gdzie popadnie!

**Kise**

Ale... ale Aominecchi chciał obok Kagamicchiego...

**Riko **

Kolejny, którego nie ma.

_Niespodziewany, nagły trzask. _

**Kagami **

To tutaj!?

**Aomine**

Nie wiem! To tyś tu przylazł!

**Kagami **

Aa... przepraszam... pani... czy może tutaj... tutaj osiemnastka Kise?

**Szatniarka **

Osiemnastka na pewno. Czy Kise - nie wiem. Proszę natychmiast otrzepać te obłocone buciory!

**Kise**

Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! Jesteście! Wchodźcie!

_Kagami szturcha Aomine. _

**Kagami **

Kise, bo ten...

**Aomine**

Prezent mamy.

**Kise**

Dziękuję! Ale... może najpierw wejdziecie? Co mi tam w drzwiach będziecie prezent dawać!

Scena II

_Goście zajęli miejsca, kelnerki podają pierwsze danie. _

**Riko**

Kompletnie niewychowani.

**Kiyoshi **

Cały Kagami-kun, co poradzisz?

**Riko**

Od kiedy on jest tak blisko z Aomine, żeby razem z nim prezent dla Kise kupować?!

**Kiyoshi **

_śmiejąc się pod nosem_

Chyba ktoś tu jest zazdrosny

**Riko**

Ja o nic i o nikogo nie jestem zazdrosna!

_Scena III_

**Akashi **

Bardzo sztywno.

**Kuroko**

Miejmy nadzieję, że to szybko się zmieni, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi**

Zapewne po toaście.

**Kuroko **

Smakuje ci obiad, Akashi-kun?

**Akashi **

Niekulturalnym byłoby źle mówić o przyjęciu w czasie jego trwania, Tetsuya

**Kuroko**

Przed chwilą... cóż, masz rację, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi**

A tobie smakuje, Kouki?

**Furihata**

T-t-t-tak!

Scena IV

**Murasakibara**

Ooooj! Kise-chin, a coś słodkiego będzie?

**Kise**

Tak, tak! Nie martw się!

_Kise szybko odbiega od stołu _

**Murasakibara**

Co Kise-chin taki spięty?

**Himuro**

Zapewne przejmuje się tym, jak wypadnie przyjęcie.

**Murasakibara**

Nie rozumiem... przecież po toaście już wszystko pójdzie gładko.

**Momoi **

Myślę, że Ki-kun przejmuje się ilością tego toastu. Panie z obsługi nie należą do najmilszych.

**Himuro**

Każdego da się uciszyć... trzeba znać sposób.

_Himuro wstaje od stołu. _

**Himuro**

Przepraszam na chwilę.

**Murasakbiara**

Już do łazienki?

Scena V

**Momoi**

Co tak do siebie szepczecie?

**Aomine**

Spadaj, Satsu! Rozmowa nie dla ciebie!

**Momoi**

Nie dla mnie? A o czym to?! Co chcecie zrobić?

**Kagami**

Więcej wódki kupić.

_Aomine zdziela Kagamiego po głowie. _

**Aomine**

Nie gadaj każdemu, kto spyta!

**Kagami**

Ale to przecież Momoi!

**Momoi**

Gdzie kupicie?

**Kagami**

Niedaleko jest sklep całodobowy.

**Momoi **

Ile? I kiedy?

**Aomine**

Spójrz do lodówek. Rodzice Kise się nie postarali. Mi to do dwudziestej starczy.

**Momoi **

Sami będziecie pić?

**Aomine**

Jak się złożysz, to możemy z tobą.

Scena VI

_Goście nadal przy stole, chwilę po zjedzonym obiedzie. _

**Kasamatsu **

_Cicho do Kise_

Może zaproś Momoi do tańca?

_Głośno do wszystkich _

Przyszliście się tu bawić, czy siedzieć przy stole?!

**Aomine**

Może toast zrobimy?!

**Kagami**

Ty już swoje trzy toasty zrobiłeś!

**Kise**

To może prezenty otworzę?

**Momoi **

Otwieraj!

**Aomine **

_Do Kagamiego _

Toast by lepiej zrobił.

_Do wszystkich _

Najpierw ten czerwony otwórz!

**Kagami **

To był pomysł Ahomine! Ja się do tego nie przyznaję!

**Aomine**

Nie przyznaje, nie przyznaje, a kasę wyłożyłeś!

**Kagami **

_Do Aomine _

Bo pomysłu nie miałem...

_Kise rozgląda się po zebranych i wybiera czerwone opakowanie. _

**Kise **

To coś sprośnego?

**Aomine**

A w życiu! Weź przestań! My - takie niewinne, zagubione owieczki coś sprośnego!?

**Momoi **

_Do Riko _

Ile Dai-chan już sobie toastów urządził?

**Riko **

_Na tyle głośno, by Aomine usłyszał _

Przestałam liczyć po piątym.

**Kise**

D-dziękuję! Nie trzeba było... Aominecchi...

**Kasamatsu **

Na pewno ci się kiedyś przyda.

**Aomine **

Ja myślę, że jeszcze tego wieczoru!

**Kagami **

_Do Aomine _

Zaraz idziemy na zewnątrz.

_Do wszystkich _

Tak, tak. Każda się rzuci na solenizanta z prezerwatywami! Otwieraj dalej, dalej jest właściwy prezent.

**Aomine **

_Do Kagamiego _

Kupujemy tylko wódkę?

**Kagami **

_Do Aomine _

Piwo zamuli.

_Do Kise_

No, nie bój się! Już nic gorszego tam nie ma!

**Aomine **

_Do Kagamiego _

Satsu dała ci kasę?

**Kagami **

_Do Aomine _

Jeszcze nie.

_Głośniej do Kise. _

Myślę, że ci się te buty przydadzą!

**Kise**

Dobrze, że razem coś kupiliście! Kamień spadł mi z serca.

**Aomine**

To mnie obraża!

Scena VII

**Momoi **

Tetsu-kun, możesz na chwilę?

_Momoi i Kuroko odchodzą na bok. _

**Kuroko**

Co się stało, Momoi-san?

**Momoi **

Kagami-kun i Dai-chan chcą kupić więcej wódki. Muk-kun, Furihata-kun, Riko-chan, Kyioshi-kun, Himuro-kun i ja składamy się z nimi. Ty też byś chciał?

**Kuroko **

Mogę.

**Momoi **

A... zapytałbyś Akashi-kuna czy on też by chciał?

**Kuroko **

W porządku. Za chwilę wrócę.

_Kuroko odchodzi, do Momoi podchodzi Kagami. _

**Kagami **

I jak?

**Momoi **

Jeśli Akashi-kun się zgodzi, to będzie dziesięciu razem z tobą i Dai-chanem.

**Kagami **

Nieźle...

_Rozgląda się na boki. _

Tyle, że dla Daikiego to już raczej niewskazane.

**Momoi **

Co mu strzeliło, żeby tak szybko pić?

**Kagami**

A czort go tam wie. Powiedział, że dzisiaj chce mieć kompletny zgon razem ze mną.

**Momoi **

Pilnuj go, Kagami-kun. Zaraz przyjdę do ciebie z pieniędzmi.

_Kagami odchodzi. _

**Momoi **

_Do siebie _

Byle o tą sprawę Dai-chanowi nie chodziło.

_Przychodzi Kuroko. _

**Kuroko **

Momoi-san, Akashi-kun jest... jak najbardziej za.

**Momoi**

To świetnie!

**AKT II**  
**W TRAKCIE TOASTU I CHWILĘ PO**  
**  
**Scena I  
_Goście śpiewają, wysoko unosząc kieliszki. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
Niech mu gwiazdka pomyślności... to pijemy!

**Kagami**  
Daiki!

**Momoi **  
_Do Riko _  
Mógłby wytrzymać do końca piosenki.

**Riko **  
_Na tyle głośno, by Aomine usłyszał _  
I on chce jeszcze dokupywać?

**Aomine **  
To moja sprawa co-...

**Kagami **  
_Przytykając kieliszek do ust Aomine_  
Pij do dna!

**Akashi**  
Ciekawy sposób uciszania.

**Kuroko **  
Ważne, że efektowny.

**Kise **  
To kroimy tort?!

**Murasakibara **  
_Przy torcie _  
Nareszcie!

**Himuro **  
Uważa-...!

**Momoi **  
Muk-kun, nie zlizuj tortu ze swoich dłoni!

**Akashi **  
Podoba ci się, Kouki?

**Furihata **  
T-t-t-tak!

Scena II  
_Kelnerka kroi tort, Murasakibara z cichym jękiem zgadza się iść do łazienki. _  
_  
_**Kise **  
Smakuje?

**Aomine **  
_Śmiejąc się głośno_  
Murasakibarze na pewno!

**Kagami **  
Smakuje!

_Kagami porozumiewawczo macha w stronę Kise, razem wychodzą na taras. _  
_  
_**Kagami **  
Razem z Aomine idę po wódkę.

**Kise**  
_Z westchnieniem ulgi _  
Całe szczęście! Ale Aomiecchi to już chyba przesadził. Jeszcze nie ma dwudziestej.

**Kagami **  
Przewietrzy się, to mu przejdzie.

_Wchodzi Momoi _  
_  
_**Momoi **  
Iść z wami, Kagami-kun?

**Kagami **  
Lepiej zostań.

**Momoi **  
Jak chcesz. Zaraz przyprowadzę Dai-chana. Ki-kun, chodź tańczyć!

_Momoi i Kise wychodzą, mijając się w drzwiach z Aomine. _  
_  
_**Aomine**  
_Śmiejąc się głośno_  
Wszędzie cię szukałem, kochanie!

**Kagami **  
Idziesz po tą wódkę, czy nie idziesz, debilu?

**Aomine **  
Z tobą to i na koniec świata! I jeszcze bliżej!

**Kagami **  
Chyba dalej, chciałeś powiedzieć.

**Aomine**  
Patrz!

**Kagami **  
Co?

**Aomine **  
_Rechocząc _  
Schody!

Scena III  
_Podchmieleni goście bez oporów tańczą na parkiecie. _  
_  
_**Murasakibara**  
Tort był pyszny!

**Momoi **  
Z twoich dłoni najlepszy!

**Murasakibara **  
Taki z pierwszego razu najlepszy!

**Kise **  
Odbijamy!

**Momoi **  
Tańczysz chyba najlepiej, z nich wszystkich, Ki-kun!

**Kise **  
Bo najmniej wypiłem, Momoicchi!

**Momoi **  
Może i prawda! Dai-chan i Kagami-kun nie wrócili?

**Kise **  
Nie widziałem!

**Akashi **  
Odbijamy!

**Momoi **  
Akashi-kun!

**Akashi **  
_Ledwo stojąc _  
Pięknie wyglądasz w ten pachnący wieczór!

**Momoi **  
A-akashi-kun...

**Akashi **  
_Obracając Momoi _  
I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze raz!

**Momoi **  
Akashi-kun, jesteś pijany!

**Akashi **  
_Przystając _  
Nie, Satsuki. Jestem upojony twoim pięknem.

**Momoi **  
A-akashi-kun.

**Akashi **  
_Przybliżając swoją twarz do twarzy Momoi _  
Ty nie jesteś Kouki!

**Momoi **  
A-akashi-kun... przed chwilą nazwałeś mnie po imie-...

**Akashi **  
_Odchodzi, kiwając się na boki_  
Kouki! Kouki! Twój pan cię woła!

**Kuroko **  
Można prosić?

**Momoi **  
Tetsu-kun!

**Kuroko **  
_Uśmiechając się tajemniczo _  
W rzeczy samej.

**Momoi **  
Tetsu-kun, jesteś pijany!

**Kuroko **  
_Nie przestając się uśmiechać_  
W rzeczy samej.

**Momoi **  
Przynajmniej wiesz, kim jestem! Tańczmy!

**Riko **  
_Mocno wtulając się w Kiyoshiego _  
Nie chcę tańczyć z ni-kim... tylko z tobą...

**Kiyoshi **  
To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt... wielki zaszczyt...

**Riko**  
_Odrywając się od Kiyoshiego _  
Jesteś moim rycerzem, Teppei!?

**Kiyoshi **  
A to źle?

**Riko **  
_Ponownie wtula się w tors chłopaka _  
Wolałabym, żebyś był księciem.

**Kiyoshi **  
Mój koń gotów jest zdobyć twoją fortece!

**Riko**  
Teppei!

**Hyuuga **  
Odbijamy!

Scena IV  
_Kagami i Aomine w drodze do sklepu całodobowego. _  
_  
_**Kagami **  
Zaczekasz przed, dobra?

**Aomine **  
Zawsze chętnie będę podziwiał twój tyłek.

**Kagami **  
Niczego nie podziwiaj!

**Aomine **  
A dotknąć mogę?

**Kagami**  
Nie możesz!

**Aomine **  
A jak wezmę siłą?

**Kagami **  
Jesteś pijany!

**Aomine **  
Z miłości do ciebie!

_Kagami zatrzymuje się przy ławce. _  
_  
_**Kagami **  
Usiądź tu i poczekaj na mnie.

**Aomine **  
Jak rozkażesz.

**Kagami **  
_Do siebie _  
Przynajmniej usłuchany.  
_Do Aomine _  
Ale nigdzie się nie ruszaj!

**Aomine **  
Nigdzie!

_Kagami wchodzi do sklepu, Aomine zostaje sam. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
_Wzdychając ciężko_  
Chciałbym go zerżnąć.  
Naprawdę.  
Chciałbym go zerżnąć.  
Co zrobić?

_Trzask łamanych gałęzi. Aomine odwraca głowę. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
Kto tam? Zboczeniec?

**Nieznajomy **  
Nie gorszy od ciebie!

**Aomine **  
Możemy rywalizować! Rzucam ci rękawice!

**Nieznajomy**  
Lecisz na Taigę?

**Aomine **  
Taigę? Ktoś ty!?

_Postać wychodzi z ciemności. _

**Himuro **  
Zdaje mi się, że się zgubiłem.

**Aomine **  
Bynajmniej dobrze ci się zdaje.

**Himuro **  
Gdzie Taiga?

**Aomine **  
Daleko od ciebie.

**Himuro **  
Zazdrosny?

**Aomine **  
O co?

**Himuro **  
Że Taiga mnie woli?

**Aomine **  
Śnić ci się zachciało.

**Himuro **  
Może... idę się gubić dalej.

_Himuro wraca do ciemności. Ze sklepu wychodzi Kagami. _  
_  
_**Kagami **  
Z kim rozmawiałeś?

**Aomine **  
Ze zboczeńcem.

**Kagami **  
_Wzdychając _  
Po co pytałem?

Scena V  
_Riko i Momoi razem w łazience. _  
_  
_**Riko **  
_Płacząc _  
C-czemu o-on mi coś takiego...? Satsu-chan!

**Momoi **  
_Przytulając Riko _  
N-nie płacz, Riko-chan! Satsu-chan jest przy tobie!

**Riko **  
Przepraszam, Satsu-chan! Zawsze byłam dla ciebie taka niemiła!

**Momoi **  
Nic nie szkodzi! Ja sama nie lepsza!

**Riko **  
Czemu my właściwie się nie lubiłyśmy?

**Momoi**  
Pozwoliłyśmy, by nasze relacje się zatraciły!

**Riko **  
Masz rację!

_Obie dziewczyny tulą się do siebie i płaczą. Do łazienki wchodzi Kise. _  
_  
_**Kise **  
Momoicchi, Riko-chan, ja też się do was przytulę!

Scena VI  
_Kagami i Aomine w szatni. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
Gdzie my te kurtki mamy dać?

**Kagami **  
Do szatniarki.

**Aomine **  
A gdzie ona?

**Kagami**  
A nie wiem.

**Aomine**  
Proszę pani! Proszę pani! D-dobrze. Ja poczekam.

Scena VII  
_Murasakibara wychodzi na zewnątrz. _  
_  
_**Murasakibara**  
Przyjemniej...

_Trzask łamanych gałęzi. _  
_  
_**Murasakibara **  
Ktoś ty? Masz słodycze?

**Nieznajomy **  
Ile dusza zapragnie.

**Murasakibara **  
Za ile?

**Nieznajomy**  
Za ciebie.

_Murasakibara znika w ciemnościach. _  
_  
_**AKT III**  
**GŁĘBOKO PO TOAŚCIE **

Scena I  
_Kagami, Aomine, Akashi, Furihata, Momoi i Riko siedzą razem na tarasie. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
Taiga...

**Kagami **  
_Uwieszając się na szyi Aomine_  
C-co c-chcesz?

**Aomine **  
Ocieplić cię moim ciepłem?

**Kagami **  
A trafisz?

**Aomine **  
Dobry klucz zawsze trafia do zamka.

**Kagami **  
Gorzej, jak do niewłaściwiego.

**Aomine**  
Jesteś zamkiem mojego klucza!

**Kagami **  
Skąd ta pewność!? Może to ty jesteś zamkiem mojego?

**Aomine**  
Możemy rywalizować!

**Kagami**  
Tutaj?

**Aomine **  
_Do ucha Kagamiego _  
W łazience

_Aomine i Kagami wychodzą_  
_  
_**Riko **  
A oni gdzie?

**Akashi**  
_Leżąc na kolanach Furihaty_  
Oddać się w ręce najsłodszej miłości!

**Momoi **  
_Cichutko do Riko _  
Akashi-kun zwariował?

**Riko **  
To on nie był wariatem od zawsze?

**Furihata **  
Akashi...

**Akashi **  
Tak, mój króliczku?

**Furihata **  
N-n-n-nic.

**Riko**  
Chyba nic nie zmieni tego, że Kouki boi się Akashiego.

Scena II  
_Na taras wchodzi Kuroko i Kise _  
_  
_**Kise**  
Widzieliście Murasakicchiego?

**Akashi **  
Odszedł w ciemność z panem od słodyczy.

**Riko **  
Co?

**Kuroko **  
Himuro-kun ubzdurał sobie, że jest władcą ciemności i poszedł do parku.

**Kise**  
A-aha.

**Momoi **  
Tetsu! Już ci lepiej?

**Kuroko**  
Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej doskonale.

**Riko **  
_Do Momoi _  
Jest pijany.

**Kise **  
A Aominecchi i Kagamicchi?

**Akashi **  
Poszli w łazience rywalizować o jakość swoich kluczy.

**Kise**  
Ja... ja nie mam pytań.

Scena III  
_Aomine i Kagami w łazience _  
_  
_**Aomine**  
Taiga, gdzie jesteś!?

**Kagami **  
Pod tobą, ośle!

**Aomine **  
Nie widzę!

Scena IV  
_Na tarasie Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Furihata, Momoi i Riko. Niespodziewanie wchodzą rodzice Kise. _  
_  
_**Mama Kise **  
Powoli będziemy wszystkich odwozić.

**Akashi **  
Niech pani trzyma ducha swego przy rękach swoich!

**Kise **  
A-akashicchi...

**Akashi **  
Mój duch przy pani rękach jest!

**Kise **  
Co to...?

**Furihata **  
A-akashi-san... Akashi-san chciał powiedzieć, że po niego przyjadą rodzice, a ja zabieram się z nimi!

**Mama Kise **  
Ktoś jeszcze?

**Akashi **  
_Wyciąga dłonie ku niebu_  
Duch wielki! Ciało małe!

**Kuroko **  
Kagami-kun, gdy skończy rywalizować z Aomine-kun na klucze, powinien się wypowiedzieć w tej retrospekcji i dołączyć swój aktualny stan samochodowy.

**Kise **  
Kagamicchi ma samochodu!?

**Riko **  
Tata Kagamiego przyjechał na trochę z Ameryki.

**Mama Kise **  
Na jakie klucze?

**Akashi **  
_Zrywając się na równe nogi_  
Niektóre rzeczy muszą pozostać wieczną tajemnicą wszechświata!  
_Pada na ławkę _  
_  
_**Mama Kise**  
R-rozumiem.

Scena V  
_Aomine wchodzi na taras, trzymając w dłoni pasek od spodni. _  
_  
_**Kuroko **  
Czy walka dobiegła końca?

**Aomine **  
To była bitwa zapowiadająca wojnę!

_Wchodzi Kagami _  
_  
_**Kagami **  
Boli...

**Aomine **  
Przegranego zawsze!

**Mama Kise **  
Co wy...?

**Aomine **  
Kise, nadstawiaj się! Musimy cię osiemnaście razy walnąć z pasa!

**Kise **  
Oszczędźmy sobie!

**Momoi **  
Ale oszczędzanie na osiemnastce przynosi pecha!

**Akashi**  
Bijmy! Krzyczmy!

**Aomine **  
A jemu co?

**Furihata **  
Niektóre rzeczy powinny pozostać tajemnicą wszechświata.

Scena VI  
_Przyjeżdża tata Kagamiego. Zabiera Aomine i swojego syna.  
Aomine i Kagami w samochodzie. _  
_  
_**Aomine **  
I tak go pobije.

**Kagami **  
Na pewno.

**Ojciec Kagamiego **  
Gdzie mieszkasz, Aomine-kun?

**Aomine**  
Z Taigą!

**Kagami **  
Ze mną!

**Aomine **  
Jakiś chętny!

**Kagami **  
Domagam się rewanżu!

Scena VII  
_Mama Kise przygotowuje się do odwiezienia Riko i Momoi, gdy z ciemności wyłaniają się dwie postaci. _  
_  
_**Momoi **  
Kto to!?

**Riko **  
Zboczeńcy!

**Kise **  
Pan od cukierków!

**Mama Kise **  
Chłopacy!

**Murasakibara **  
To była naprawdę ciekawa... osiemnastka.

**KONIEC**


End file.
